herofandomcom-20200223-history
Koyomi Mizuhara
Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara is one of the main characters of Azumanga Daioh. Her name means "Reading Between the Lines", as she stands as the voice of reason, which keeps her from being as silly as Tomo Takino is. Bio Yomi is a student of the school of Azumanga Daioh. Her full name is Koyomi Mizuhara, but because of her arch-rival Tomo Takino, everyone shortens her name to just Yomi. She even writes her name on her notes that is not her full name, but her simple name Yomi. She is also the voice of reason, and the most mature and serious of her friends — and as such, the comic foil to the others' silliness. Yomi, if pushed enough by Tomo, will even give her an uppercut that leaves Tomo unconscious on the floor. While Yomi likes to think that she's above her classmates' childish behavior, she can be just as bad as they are. For example, to pass her Yomi GIF 5Yomicollege entrance exams, she asked Chiyo to infuse an amulet with her intelligence (as Tomo and Osaka had done before). Yomi tends to hide her own childlike sides when around friends, as shown when she pretended that she did not care so much about going to the theme park the first time, but when she was alone, she was more excited than any one of the others and had even bought some guide books. She was also impressed with the first snow of the year once,3 and had bought a guide book when the gang went to Okinawa which surprised Chiyo-chan because Yomi attempted to have a rather neutral attitude. Yomi also has a rather evil sense of humour, shown when she took part in teasing Osaka when she had the hiccups (after causing them in the first place by deliberately feeding her something too spicy for Osaka to handle).It is suggested that she is much like her physical education teacher, Minamo Kurosawa, much as Tomo is similar to their homeroom teacher, Yukari Tanizaki. Yomi is both smart and athletic: out of the girls, her grades are second only to Chiyo-chan's, and while she isn't as good as Sakaki or Kagura at sports, she holds her own.6 Despite appearing healthy and fit, Yomi is dissatisfied with her weight and struggles with her fondness for food, particularly sweets and spicy dishes. YomimadKoyomi in the animationShe is constantly trying new diets, and sometimes anonymously writes to radio talk hosts for advice or with updates on her progress, which amuses Tomo. Yomi is also a terrible singer, as shown when the girls sing karaoke one Christmas (ironically, her seiyū, Rie Tanaka, is known for her beautiful singing voice). It was also revealed in Azumanga Daioh: Supplementary lessons that Yomi hates cicadas. Despite her good academic abilities, Yomi was the last of the friends to pass a university entrance exam.She is the last of the cast to have her name revealed in the manga: While the rest are listed in the first manga volume, Yomi's was revealed in volume 2 during the March part 1 chapter. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Selfless Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers